


At the Silken Altar

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Up you go, then.” Greg pats his chest, and Molly blinks once in confusion. He snorts, looking a little bemused.</p><p>“Not the kinda bloke who gets his rocks off ‘n passes out. Thought you knew that by now. Anyway, it’s been a bit <i>too</i> long since I ate a woman out properly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Silken Altar

Molly discovers his kink –  or kinks, really –  completely by accident after they’ve been dating for a few weeks. She’s riding Greg, hands braced on the headboard, and biting down hard on her lower lip in frustration, because she’s not getting _quite_ enough stimulation to her clit to get her all that close to orgasm. Before she can even _do_ anything about that, though, Greg buries himself in her with a groan. Coming.

It’s all Molly can do not to let out a noise of disappointment. She’s been with more than one male lover before who didn’t give much of a damn about her pleasure. They’d all been one-time things, because Molly Hooper might not always be good at sticking up for herself, but she’s not about to bed some self-centred arse who can’t be bothered to make her come.

This time around, she’s sure Greg isn’t like that, because he’s made sure she’s gotten off at _least_ once every time they’ve been together, and he’s done it in rather varied and imaginative ways, too. One of the benefits of dating and shagging an older man, she supposes. Even so, she knows he’ll be all lethargic after coming, and she’s not exactly holding her breath for reciprocation.

So Molly’s surprised when Greg frowns at her in concern, still breathing heavily as his body winds down from orgasm.

“You didn’t come.” It’s not a question; she’s sure it shows on her face, and she refuses to fake an orgasm on principle.

“No, it’s all right.” Molly gives him a smile that’s supposed to be reassuring, despite her disappointment. Greg’s still inside her, just beginning to soften, and it only heightens her frustration. Maybe she can steal off to the toilet to finish herself off…

“Up you go, then.” Greg pats his chest, and Molly blinks once in confusion. He snorts, looking a little bemused.

“Not the kinda bloke who gets his rocks off ‘n passes out. Thought you knew that by now. Anyway, it’s been a bit _too_ long since I ate a woman out properly.”

Molly’s _almost_ too aroused to blush when she realises what he’s suggesting.

“Greg, are you _sure--_ ” His expression, both bemused and annoyed, is good enough for her. Besides, it _has_ been a while since anyone’s eaten her out with any sort of expertise, and she’s hopeful Greg will break that streak.

Of course, Greg has to pull off his condom, tie off the end, and chuck it in the rubbish bin before they can do anything else. But then, Molly awkwardly shuffles her way up his body, one knee on either side of him, and when she gets far enough up his torso, Greg assists her with a hand on either arsecheek. Molly jumps at the touch, initially, and when Greg looks concerned and draws away, she shakes her head with a smile.

“Just startled me,” Molly assures him, and soon she’s settled just above his mouth, stomach self-consciously sucked in as she peers down at him.

Greg’s looking at her cunt like it’s a _work of art_. At least it means he won’t see the brilliant flush creeping into her face.

“Greg, it’s not…” Honestly, Molly isn’t sure how she intends to finish that sentence. It’s not pretty? Not anything special? As an open pansexual with a healthy sex drive, Molly’s looked at more than her fair share of vulvas. She’ll readily admit it’s hard to deprogram the whole notion of what makes a “pretty” cunt, but body-positive as she may be, Molly’s also more than a little self-conscious at times.

And now Greg’s looking up at her with concern, probably worried she’s changed her mind. But Molly just bites down on her lower lip and carefully threads her fingers through Greg’s silvered hair. Apparently, that’s all the encouragement he needs to press a reverent kiss against her clit that’s more tease than actual contact.

Molly actually _swears_ , startling herself. Not that she’s completely prim and proper all the time, but she does save her cursing for very particular moments. Apparently, the brush of Greg’s lips against her, his stubble rasping against her thighs, qualifies as one such moment.

When Greg moves downward just slightly, tongue tentatively running along the crease between her inner labia, Molly gasps, fingers tangling in his hair. Though Greg grunts in response, it doesn’t _sound_ like a displeased sound. In fact, he seems to _enjoy_ hair-pulling, if the way he’s slipping the tip of his tongue inside her is any indication.

“Oh God, Greg,” Molly whimpers. Surely he _knows_ what he’s doing to her, that teasing her _there_ without touching her clit is absolutely torturous. Greg makes another sound, one decidedly pleased, as he slips his tongue carefully as deep as possible, making her _groan_ and grind down onto his face automatically.

When she realises what she’s doing, Molly swiftly releases his hair, flushing.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just--” 

Greg’s grip tightens on her arse, though he does pull away to reassure her in a low rough voice that she’s _perfectly_ all right to react to his ministrations that way.

Molly’s torn between some part of her that _wants_ to use Greg the way he’s clearly offering and the part of her that’s appalled at the thought of using _anyone_ for _anything_.

When Greg lowers his face to her cunt once more, this time experimentally swirling his tongue around her clit, the first part of Molly wins out. Hands tangling in his hair once more, Molly whines and rocks into the contact slightly, encouraging him to apply _just_ a little more pressure.

What follows is nothing short of an act of _worship_. That’s the only way Molly could possibly describe the way Greg pleasures her with his mouth. He seems to almost intuit exactly which actions simply tease and which ones make her want to ride his face to completion. Of course, it probably helps that her grip tightens convulsively on his hair every time he gets it _just_ right.

“ _Fuck_ , Greg,” Molly’s soon gasping, tears in the corners of her eyes because she’s _so fucking close_ , riding a building, swelling wave of pleasure. Greg’s got her clit between his lips and is sucking, flicking over her with his tongue _just_ the right way at the same time. And finally, finally, Molly tumbles over the edge into an orgasm that makes her cry out, her whole body shuddering as she very nearly _smothers_ him in her unconscious desire to follow the pleasure all the way to its end.

As soon as she’s starting coming down, Molly makes a small noise of horror and pulls away, because she honestly can’t remember the last time Greg came up for air. He’s definitely breathing heavily and looks grateful for the reprieve, but he’s grinning too. His chin is glistening with the evidence of her pleasure, and the sight is enough to make Molly’s cunt throb with the aftershocks of orgasm.

“That was… Um, thank you,” Molly manages awkwardly. Now that she’s mostly just a little buzzed on endorphins, she feels a little self-conscious. Greg’s still just grinning away like her riding his face is the best thing that ever happens to him, and though they eventually settle into idle talk as they clean themselves up, Molly’s sure this isn’t going to be just a one-off thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Might end up a series, depending how much folks like it. Because honestly, the world needs more Mollstrade smut, and I feel like Molly domming Greg would be hot as hell. (I know it would be, in fact, because I've already read one super-hot fic that contains it.)


End file.
